Days Are Numbers
by Personally-Summer
Summary: She did it. She missed an opportunity of a life time. All because of him. How, you ask? Well, someone over did it at the airport, and ended up being in the trashcans. Now, both of them have no idea where they are, and are doing almost everything to survive. Well, there's a lot more to it than you think.
1. Trailer

**Well, hello there. I'm here with the trailer to this story of mine… I thought it'd make you—you know… feel this story. I believe that this trailer will hopefully clear the confusion, especially**** for Slinky Flower the Lovatic :)****.**

* * *

**The following preview is only suitable for teens, 13 years and older. Nah, I'm just kidding. Anyone who's interested is given full permission to read to this story. :)**

**When a new talent is discovered,**

_"I won't change anything in my life,_

_ I'm staying myself tonight!" _

_"Sonny, you were amazing, I never knew you could sing like that!" _

_"Good job, kiddo, I knew I could find a star!"_

**Everything starts going uphill for Sonny Munroe,**

_"I can't believe this! I'm on the cover of Teen Vogue!" _

"_We would love to have you as a guest star on our show,"_

_"I'm going to New York!"_

**Or so she thinks…**

_"Chad, what are you doing here?"_

_"Talking to you, apparently."_

…

_ "Jerk!"_

_"Diva!"_

_"Mood murderer!"_

_"Ran—wait, what?"_

**_When their argument gets heated up…_**

_"Yeah, I think we'll have to kick you two out…"_

_"Don't you know who I am?"_

_"Um, her boyfriend?"_

_"Uhh…"_

**You wouldn't wanna miss a tale where ****_The CDC_**** gets thrown into a ****_dumpster…_**

_"I can't believe that I'm surrounded by garbage…" Sonny immediately stops laughing and scowls at Chad._

_"I better not be included in your definition of 'garbage'."_

_"I don't think of you like that!"_

_"Good."_

_"You're more like junk,"_

**In a situation where they cannot go back,**

_"It's your entire fault; you got us banned from the airport!"_

_"How is it my fault that you're 'Mr. grumpy' all the time?"_

_"You just had to show up there, didn't ya?"_

_"Yes! I did!"_

**Their determination to return...**

_"What are you doing?"_

_"Trying to catch a ride,"_

_"Stop it!"_

A huge country truck with hay on its trunk pulls over.

**Join their adventure,**

_"Do you even know where we are?"_

_"I'm guessing we're in a retarded country guy's farm,"_

_"Nice guess."_

**They run into different locations,**

_"Sonny, take my hand!"_

_"Your… hand… is… so… short!" _Chad gasps loudly

_"You take that back!"_

_"Chad… this is… not the best… time. I'm trying… to catch a train, here!"_

_"Oh right, sorry!"_

**Emotions ensue,**

_"Come on, Sonny, don't cry,"_

_"Chad, d-do you ever think we'll get back?"_

_"I don't know, Sonny. As long as we're in a situation like this, all I know is that __**days are**__ just __**numbers**__…"_

_"What's that suppose to mean?"_

_"I dunno, it just came to me, I guess..."_

**Will love blossom?**

_"Chad?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"I lo—don't hate you! I don't hate you!_

_"…of course you don't, no one does," Sonny smacks him on his head_

_"Ouch!"_

_"You stupid, self-absorbed, mood murderer…"_

**Get ready for A LOT of witty comebacks!**

_ "…and I was like, 'what happened to your face?!"_

_"That was make-up! What's your excuse? Nice."_

_"Did you just 'nice' your own joke?"_

_"Yep. You would too, if you could do jokes. Nice."_

_"Chad, I'm on so random!"_

_"Exactly. Nice."_

**Coming to a computer screen, near you!**

**Days Are Numbers**

* * *

**Well? …anyways, thank you very much for reading this trailer to my story! Oh, and anyone who has already reviewed on Chapter 1 before I exchanged it, you can review on Chapter 2 pretending to review about this trailer... or just review as a guest. And, if you don't want to review at all, fine by me... Not really, actually. If you review, it would feel as if someone just gave me a box of chocolates! Cheers!**


	2. From insecurity Comes Nervousness!

**Hello, awesome people! I'm here with the (_awesome, maybe?) _fiction that I promised you guys. I don't know if this turned out well… I was planning on writing this story since _AGES! _I finally had the time _(and mood)_ to do it. Oh wait, I feel like I should give you a heads up. Sonny overreacts a bit in this chapter… I was hoping to write what a nervous person would be feeling. Sonny's an insecure person and well, _from insecurity comes nervousness!_ I hope you guys don't mind. Oh, and this story takes place when Channy only think of each other as 'cute'. They don't have a crush, yet. So, here it is… ENJOY!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything.**

**…**

**Boy, that's a short disclaimer.**

**Chapter 1**— **From insecurity Comes Nervousness!**

**Sonny's POV**

"You can do this, Sonny!"

I yelled at myself, looking the vanity mirror in my _(and Tawni's) _dressing room. I was constantly trying to encourage myself, but it just wasn't working! I don't even know why I agreed to this… Wait a second, I didn't agree to this! It's Tawni and Marshall who pushed me to do this on the show.

I mean, sure I do it a lot; in the shower, in bed and I even do it in the studio sometimes. I don't know why I'm so nervous. I guess it's because I've never done it in front of an audience.

I breathed in deeply before I breathed out shortly. I took a quick glance at my wrist watch, it read '8:20 pm'. Okay, it was ten minutes until show time. I was gonna do it. I was gonna sing live on national TV. (**A/N: What did you think she was going to do?)**

That's right amigos, I sing. Yeah, I know, I shouldn't make a big deal out of this… but I'm an insecure person! Sure, I've sang—I mean _rapped _on TV before, but that was just comical singing. I wasn't trying to be good. But this time, I _have_ to be good. It's gonna be all professional and stuff. I don't even know if I'm good at singing. No one—not even my mom—has heard me sing before, no one but Tawni.

Yep, that's how I got into this mess.

After Cha—_someone did_ _something_, I was in a very good mood. So, I decided to express all my happy feelings by writing a song. I could've done it by talking about it with mom, but we were just on a break from rehearsal; we were expected to finish with work before going home. And, talking about _it_ with anyone else is _totally_ out of the question.

So, after I was finished with the song I—of course— tried it out with my guitar. I just _had _to be in my dressing room, didn't I? Tawni heard me sing and told Marshall that I should sing on next week's show—which is today. I don't know if Tawni wants me to sing because she thinks I'm good, or she just wants me to embarrass myself.

But, I'm not gonna sing _that _song, which she heard me singing. It's about Ch—my feelings about guy and I don't think I wanna sing that song in front of everybody. So, I wrote a new song! I'm still struggling to think of a good name for it. The only presentable name seems 'I will stay the same' but that sounds lame. I think it'll eventually come to me.

Anyways, Marshall agreed with Tawni, because he thinks that it'll 'raise our ratings'. Pfft, the only way _that_ could raise our ratings could be because they'll think the singing is a joke and was a scripted sketch. Okay, I'm not doing myself any better. Am I good at making my self-esteem low or what? I have to do something before the show starts or else I'll just mess it up.

Well, Tawni _did _say something about push ups making your vocal cords better… Nah, I don't believe it. The last thing I need right now, is sweat and fatigue.

Hey! I know; a little revising might help. I'm kinda scared that I'll forget the lyrics when I go out there. I checked my watch again. Eight minutes had already passed by. Okay, I have to make this quick! I sprinted over to the couch, where my song pillow was carelessly lying.

Psh, yeah I have a song pillow… it's a totally normal thing to have. I mean, everyone has it, right? I don't always bring it with me to the studio, but today's an exception. I quickly grabbed the pillow and took the particular song out of it. I started to process all the lyrics into my mind.

_I'm not a supermodel_

_I still eat McDonald's._

_Baby, that's just me._

I read the first verse. Every word seems so stupid and lame right now… The lyrics appeared kind of childish, but my coworkers seem to think otherwise. By coworkers I mean all my cast and Marshall. Well, all except Tawni. She made some witty comments now and then, at rehearsal, while Marshall and the others were constantly complimenting me. I'd just kept smiling like crazy.

I hope my fans—if there are any—like the song…

And—uhh … I think there's a problem; it feels like I'm reading this song for the first time. I can't put any of the words through my mind! Don't get me wrong, I _do _remember writing them, and I'm perfectly sure that this is my song, but the song just seems like some difficult history notes right now, that you have to learn for an exam.

And that's exactly what I have to do. I have to learn all this for an exam. For a test. To test my ability to wing it. Haha, I'm kidding. I'm gonna try my best, because that's the Sonny Munroe I know! She's not a quitter, but the insecure Sonny is, who has taken over me.

Maybe it's just the pressure of the moment… maybe I'm over reacting…

"Sonny, you're up in 50 seconds!"

Marshall's voice brought me back from my thoughts. I looked up at him. The first thing I noticed was his sweat. Whoa, he looked like someone poured a tank of water over him. But then, my mind processed the words that he had said. Ohmigosh! I don't even know the words to the song and _I'm up in 50 seconds! _49, now.

"Uhh…"

I was speechless. The news didn't shock me; I knew that I didn't have much time left. I just didn't know what to say o-or _do, _for that matter. I awkwardly shifted my weight to the other foot. He looked at me like I had grown another head. His brows were furrowed and he waiting anxiously for something. I don't know what…

"I meant you have to come to stage, _now!_"

He practically screamed at me. Whoa, he seems stressed. His words took a while to sink in. Yeah, I'm always slow to understand what people are saying, no matter how clear they are. I always was. I guess it's one of my traits. Oh! I forgot again, its show time. Unfortunately.

I breathed deeply. I do it when I'm trying to cool myself down. It works, but not too much. I nodded politely at him and faked a smile. He also gave me a tight smile. I awkwardly went past him and through the door.

I could hear his footsteps behind me. I tried to focus on it and not my mind, which was continuously chanting the words, _'You can't do it! You can't do it!"_ …No such luck. I slightly flinched when my conscience started laughing at me, very loudly. It was _so _loud. I could also hear my heart beat thump in my ears. The laughing only got louder.

…A little too loud.

"Its okay kiddo, I know you can do it."

Marshall reassured me, but I wasn't buying it. Wait, how did he know I was nervous? Was he able to hear my conscience? I almost giggled at myself; I'm being so silly right now. It must've been the only horrible shaking that gave it away. I slowed my pace and finally stopped. I turned around and tried to smile.

_What!_

It was like I forgot how to smile! I felt my mouth change into something crooked. I hoped it looked like a smile. Before my producer could comment anything on it, I swiftly turned around and sprinted to the set. I also ran off because I thought I was going to faint right and then, if I focused on my thoughts any longer.

I'd reached the stage of our set. I noticed how the lights were dimmed so that the audience wouldn't be able to see me. And then, out of nowhere, one of the crew members roughly grabbed my arm and guided me towards a microphone. He let go of my arm and muttered a 'good luck'…Um, thanks?

In front of me was a shiny pink and gold microphone _(Tawni better not have anything to do with this!) _placed on a mic stand. It stood there taunting me. Its presence was literally mocking me. I had an uneasy feeling in my stomach. I better not puke!

_"Here is one of our cast members, waiting to perform her original song. Let's give it up for Sonny Munroe!"_

The voice of the announcer echoed through my ears. It made my heart beat even faster, if that was possible. The whole atmosphere was dimmed in blue lights. That kind of feel made me feel better… the color blue is very soft and alluring. The blue lights slowly went out and were replaced by regular white _bright _lights.

…A little too bright.

It wasn't long before the strum of the guitar could be heard, which means, it was my cue. And just as I had suspected, _I forgot the lyrics._ I just looked around embarrassedly. I tried to see the audiences' faces. I couldn't quite make them out, but I saw a few which were smiling. That made _me _smile.

When I was looking around, I also saw that some of the people were holding up some signs. One of them said, _'I wanna live in Tawni Town!' _I had to hold back a chuckle at that. Then, I saw another sign. But this time, it was for me. It read, _'Sonny Munroe= Confident, exploding ball of Sunshine'_

Well, that made me all giddy on the inside. Tawni was _wrong!_ I do have fans. The best fans, in fact. The sign made me feel a wave of confidence. It also gave me a little idea… Let's see what I can come up with, shall we?

**_"I am confident,"_**

I sang out smoothly. Yep, I did what had to be done; I came up for some lyrics _on the spot. _Now, don't tell that you'd expected me sing, 'I am an exploding ball of sunshine'. That'd be silly, and boastful. I'm really inspired by that particular fan. I'll have to thank them later…

**_"But, I still have my moments."_**

I continued, in a deep voice. That's actually true, I'm not confident all the time… I think you already knew that.

**_"Babyyy, that's just me."_**

Playing with the tips of my hair, I took the microphone from the stand and sang into it. It was a spur of the moment…

**_"I'm not a super model,_**

**_I still eat McDonald's._**

**_"Babyyy, that's just me!"_**

I was skipping towards the crowd, whilst singing. Yeah; I was done with making some lyrics up on the spot. It's hard… I find it funny how adding a new verse made me remember the whole song, but I'm really grateful for that!

**_"Some may say I need to be afraid,_**

**_Of losing everything"_**

I was completely out of the whole 'Insecure thing', by now. I was full on _Sonny _Mode. I also started walking (if you could call it that) on the ramp. I interacted with the audience, by touching their hands and stuff like that. They seemed to be enjoying themselves. They weren't sitting, they were standing in the front of their chairs and—and hoping, to the music. Ohmigosh, I can't believe this is happening!

**_"Because of where I_**

**_Had my start and where I made my name"_**

I clapped my hand on the bracelets present on my other hand. That kind of added more friction to this song. I too started hopping. The atmosphere seemed so joyful and lively… I love this!

**_"Well everything's the same,_**

**_in the la-la land machine."_**

I sang as I turned away, and headed back to where the drummer and guitarists stood. I was walking over there for no reason. All I know is that I'm enjoying myself. Who's laughing now, mean conscience?

**_"Machine." _**I added.

**_"Who said I can't wear my_**

**_converse with my dress?"_**

I swiftly turned back around and headed towards the crowd, again.

**_"Oh, baby, that's just me!"_**

I sang, dropping down at my knees, trying to belt out the lyrics perfectly. Man, I was having _so _much fun! I didn't imagine it being like this, _at all._ Well, I have to say, my jaws kind of hurt from all the smiling I'm doing… Who cares!

**_"And who said I can't be single?_**

**_I have to go out and mingle"_**

**_"BABY, that's not me_**

**_No, no."_**

I belted out the 'baby' part. It seemed right. Most of the things that I'm doing right now weren't really planned out, we just rehearsed me standing behind the mic stand and singing into it. I can't wait to know what everyone thinks of this!

**_"Because of where I_**

**_Had my start and where I made my name"_**

I sang out, as I got up on my feet.

**_"Well everything's the same_**

**_In the La-la land machine."_**

I was singing in a deep voice again. It went together with the song. As the drummer worked the drums, I made my way over to the mic stand. I was no longer afraid of it; it was no longer mocking me. I put the mic back on the stand and sang into it in a soft voice.

**_"Tell me do you feel the way I feel_**

**_'cause nothing else is real_**

**_In the la-la land APPEAL!"_**

I belted the note out a little longer than planned. I grinned as the crowd roared.

"Ladies and gentle men, meet Mike, the guitarist!" I yelled into the mic. Mike started playing some sick tunes on the guitar. He seriously knows how to work the instrument; he told me that he'd been playing it since he was 10. He's a really awesome person. I got to talk and get to know the entire band when we were rehearsing. All the guys are pretty cool, but the most I can relate to is Mike.

**_"Some may say I need to be afraid,_**

**_Of losing everything._**

**_Because of where I_**

**_Had my start and where I made my name_**

**_When everything's the same"_**

My voice was barely heard anymore, the audience started singing along. They were _very _loud. That's good thing. I couldn't properly see everyone's face; my fringe was getting in the way. I had to get them off my eyes every now and then.

**_"In La-la land machine_**

**_Well, I'm not gonna change_**

**_In the la-la land machine_**

**_Well I will stay the same_**

**_In La-la land..."_**

I grinned as the music slowed down and nothing could be heard. The crowd looked at me, confusion evident in their eyes. I flipped my hair when the drummer started (I don't remember his name!) playing again.

"**_Machine!"_**

I belted out the note for like, 10 seconds. Kevin played the keyboard and also did some backup vocals, as I kept singing.

**_"I won't change anything of my life,_**

**_I'm staying myself tonight"_**

The music finally came to a stop, which had a weird way of doing that. I don't blame anyone for that… It was my idea to stop the song by a ringing bell. It seemed like a great idea at that time! I grinned at everyone.

I tried to catch—with my eyes, of course—that particular sign again, in hope that I could meet that fan backstage to thank them. To my disappointment, the there was no sign of that sign. Haha.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Marshall come out from the stripped, plastic blue curtain. Along with him, Tawni, Zora, Nico and Grady also came along to end the show. I was still toothily grinning, while waving both my arms. Everyone stood beside me, and waved to the crowd.

"That was our show, everybody!" Tawni announced, cheerily. I looked her way and smiled.

"Goodnight, everyone,"

I said to the audience. They just roared in response. Oh, how I love them! When the curtain fell down, I expected everyone to wipe way their smiles, but the complete opposite happened. They smiled even brightly and looked at me.

Out of all people, Tawni made her way over to me. She looked at me cocking an eyebrow and folding her arms, as if I had an explanation to make. I was really confused, _what was this about?_ She seemed like she was fighting an inner battle, her expression was a very weird one.

She scoffed and threw her hands up in the air.

"Who am I kidding!? That was awesome!"

She hugged me, tightly. It took me a while to hug back, considering I was in shock. Did Tawni just compliment me? I smiled at the thought that. That's not humanly possible—for Tawni—to give compliments, but it's really happening! She pulled back and smiled a genuine smile. I beamed.

Next came Marshall, he patted my back and delivered a sloppy smile.

"Good job, kiddo. I knew I could find a star!"

He declared, being proud of me and himself. I tenderly giggled. Biting my lip, I tried to restrain myself from smiling too much. I don't wanna look like a clown, who has a permanent grin plastered on my face! But, I guess it's already too late for that.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to call ma, to rub in her face that I _did _make a right choice from hiring you!" Well, that kind of bruised my mood. Kind of, not completely, nothing can ruin this day! So, um, his mother doesn't like me?

"She doesn't like me?"

"Nah, she just didn't like the video you put on the internet,"

He shrugged it off, strolling past me and towards his office. He _did_ confuse me with that whole conversation, but I'm not gonna let it ruin the best day of my life. This day has been even better than the one when I got hired in this show! Trust me; it takes _a lot _to top _that, _so that's saying something.

One by one, everyone came forward and praised me. I had a toothy grin glued on my face the entire time. When it was over, I sighed happily and skipped to the exit of the studio, could this day possibly get any better?

…

While I was in the parking lot, I'd been skipping so carefree that I didn't notice someone was ahead of me. I accidentally bumped into them and we both collapsed on the floor underneath us. The other person—who sounded like a guy—groaned.

"Ow!" I cried, taking the forwarded hand from the anonymous person. I got up and dusted off my jeans. I noticed that the other person was doing the same. Looking at their face, I was met with familiar vibrant blue eyes.

Well, that's just dandy.

By the look on his face, I could tell that he too had just found out who he bumped into. He just raised his eyebrows, a light smirk dancing on his lips. I decided to be the bigger person and apologize, because I'm just like that.

"I'm sorry; I didn't see you, there!"

I sincerely apologized, pleading him with my eyes. He just rolled eyes and scoffed, which showed that today I'll be conversing with the ego-maniac Chad. As you know, there are two types of Chad I'd met in this world, the sweet, kind-hearted Chad, and the ego-maniac Chad. The latter one tends to show up too much. Needless to say, I don't like him.

"What's made you dance on cloud nine? Well, it obviously wasn't me, so what could've been better?"

He asked, mockingly. So much for being the bigger person. I made sure he saw me rolling my eyes, but regretted it after a second thought. I'm not gonna let anything ruin the best day of my life. I think if I be nice, he'll return the favor.

"This has been the best day ever!"

Bursting out, I implied my mood by throwing my hands up in the air. I grinned at the memory of earlier tonight. He was taken aback by my sudden change of mood, but he quickly regained his composure. I just stood there with my hands raised, for a second, waiting for him to respond somehow.

"Well, as much as I'd love to hear the ridiculous story of _your best day ever!_" He paused to mock me, showing fake enthusiasm in his voice and lifting his hands up in the air, just like I had. That made me uncomfortable, so I awkwardly let my arms fall to their sides.

My cheery grin was replaced by a tight mouth, just showing teeth. What a mood killer. I never really realized how such a non-harmful sentence could hurt you, coming from a certain person.

"I have to get home; I can't be seen talking to a _filthy little_ _random_ at nine o'clock,"

He continued, saying _'random'_ as if it was a disgusting bug, which is an even more of a mood killer. Well, I think that's an understatement, now. I'd rather say 'mood murderer'. I showed no sign of hurt, but only anger. I rolled my eyes at him once again, but didn't regret it this time.

I stuck my tongue out at him, before pacing towards my car. I didn't dare to look back at him, knowing him better enough to say that he'll utter a witty comeback and murder my mood. Moods don't like to be murdered!

Sitting into my car, I just hoped that I wouldn't wake up next morning just to find out that all this was just a dream. Well, all except for the Chad part, I'll be glad to know that the stupid little confrontation was just a stupid little dream.

I pushed the thought of him to the back of my head, and focused on the road. As always, I was unsuccessful to _not _think of _that_.

"Stupid mood murderer…" I muttered, underneath my breath.

* * *

**Aw, darn it! Channy got into a fight :( but don't worry, it's not a big deal. We all know our Chaddy, he'll apologize, somehow. ;) Well, the next chapter really starts off the story. I have to admit, I was kind of inspired to write this story by the movie, 'Mr. Bean's Holiday'. But, once again, don't worry! It won't be exactly like that. Please review and tell me what you thought about _all this. _****Don't be afraid to point out my mistakes! :) I take criticism.**


End file.
